<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[HP][SBSS] 刺青 （20161231） by gwjkl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880452">[HP][SBSS] 刺青 （20161231）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl'>gwjkl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP - Black&amp;Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP - Black&amp;Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[HP][SBSS] 刺青 （20161231）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>*OOC！微病态！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>除了莉莉·伊万思外，斯内普从未持久迷恋过完整的人，或事务。他往往被某个特征所吸引，黑魔法的力量，魔药的有序，蛇鳞冰冷的反光，校长室内魔法仪器的缕缕轻烟。他厌恶一切无序，浅薄，愚蠢，莽撞。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>但冲动来得迅速无措，斯内普眼睛无数次掠过小天狼星·布莱克的锁骨。一个刺青。多数时间衬衫是系好的，被马甲束缚，但斯内普知道，衬衫下是覆盖胸膛的刺青，顺着右臂蜿蜒，覆盖至手指。它们是黑色的，边缘泛青，奇异的字母与符号，刻在病态苍白的皮肤上。他想探索每一个符号的含义，想猜测，探索，舔舐，诅咒。光下的影，暗中的星，他如此沉迷，不能自已。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“光下的影，暗中的星”：指小天狼星·布莱克。生于布莱克家却逃离家族，“名为星辰，姓为黑暗”。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>